So Move Your Body
by Rex Jordan
Summary: Hidan dan Kakuzu yang selalu berselisih kini terlihat saling menstimulasi. {Warning: YAOI}


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Hidan x Kakuzu

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor (Tapi banyak nggak lucunya, deh.)

Warning : Yaoi (Saya sudah peringatkan, lebih baik bagi pembaca yang tidak menyukai yaoi segera close tab dan meringkuk di dalam selimut, hehe(?)), Lemon, Typo, etc.

Pelit sekali, sih, Kakuzu! Baru beberapa hari kemarin ia mendapatkan sekantong uang hasil buruan alias mayat berbau busuk. Tapi kenapa Kakuzu malah menyewa kamar tanpa penghangat ruangan?! Ini kan musim gugur! "Hei, Kakuzu, aku kedinginan!" "Gerakkan badanmu kalau begitu."

Hidan meringkuk kedinginan di pojok kamar sambil memberengutkan wajahnya kesal, kelereng ungunya menatap sinis kearah pria yang hanya mengenakan baju tanpa lengan yang sedang duduk membelakanginya beberapa meter. Tubuh pria itu penuh dengan jahitan. Kakuzu telah melepas jubah, kerudung serta maskernya, padahal sekarang angin sedang bertiup kencang karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Kakuzu bahkan sedang membaca buku kuno yang bahkan membuat Hidan malas untuk sekedar mencari tahu judulnya. Hanya saja Hidan sudah tahu kalau buku yang selalu Kakuzu baca adalah buku kuno, buku langka, buku yang membosankan. Hidan mendecih kesal,

"Hei, Kakuzu, aku kedinginan!" Sentaknya keras-keras, "Kau ini kerterlaluan! Bukankah baru beberapa hari kau mendapat uang atas buruanmu yang busuk itu?! Seharusnya kau bisa menyewa kamar dengan penghangat ruangan! Aku kedinginan seperti sedang dihukum oleh Jashin-sama!"

Kakuzu menggubriskan pria berambut _silver_ itu dengan memutar bola matanya sekali. Kakuzu lalu kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

"Apa kau terlalu tua sampai-sampai kau tuli seperti itu, hah?"

"Diam, atau kau akan kubunuh." –Meskipun itu mustahil karena partner-nya itu adalah immortal. Kakuzu menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar menghadapi partnernya yang suka mengeluh tentang semua hal.

"Kau sudah berusaha membunuhku saat ini." Hidan merangkul kedua lengannya erat. "Kau selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu menggeretku dengan paksa. Kau memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menanyai apapun untuk mengetahui pendapatku." Celoteh Hidan sambil menancapkan pandangannya kearah punggung Kakuzu.

Kakuzu merasa janggal karena suasana tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Biasanya Hidan tidak akan berhenti mengoceh meskipun ia telah mengancam untuk membunuhnya. Kakuzu melirik kearah Hidan yang duduk bersandar di tembok. Hidan terlihat sedang melamun dengan arah pandangan kebawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kakuzu bertanya, dia tidak ada niatan untuk mengkhawatirkan partnernya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku kedinginan."

Kakuzu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hidan baru saja menjawab pertanyaan Kakuzu tanpa cacian. Justru terdengar begitu tenang namun juga lelah.

"Gerakkan badanmu kalau begitu." Hidan memutar punggungnya lagi, ia kembali pada posisi awalnya—membelakangi Hidan dan kembali membaca buku.

"Demi Jashin. Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Kakuzu menggeleng—berharap dengan begitu, Hidan bisa puas setelah dirinya menjawab pertanyaannya, "Aku mempunyai lima jantung, kau ingat?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kakuzu, Hidan menatap punggung pria itu tanpa berpaling. Suasana kembali hening. Namun, tak butuh beberapa menit, konsentrasi Kakuzu pecah karena sebuah lengan melingkar pelan ke dada pria itu dari belakang. Tanpa sepatah kata, Kakuzu langsung meninju sebuah wajah yang sengaja tersemat diantara pundaknya dengan pukulan yang sangat keras.

"Agh!—" Rintih Hidan karena tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang hingga punggungnya menghantam tembok. Sebuah darah mengucur deras dari lubang pernafasan Hidan. Hidan tercekat sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya, Hidan segera melemparkan pandangannya kearah Kakuzu yang ternyata telah menatapnya duluan dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan." Kakuzu mendelik, pertanyaan itu lebih mengarah kepada sebuah ancaman bagi Hidan.

Jadi Hidan memilih diam. Perlahan sorot mata Hidan turun. Hidan masih menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan, "Aduh—" Hidan merintih setelah jarinya menekan pada bagian tulang hidung. Ia merasakan kalau hidungnya patah atau lainnya. Rasanya lumayan sakit.

"Jangan pernah—"

"Kakuzu aku kedinginan. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"—Apa."

Atmosfir menjadi sangat canggung.

Hidan mengusap darah yang terus mengucur dari hidungnya dengan kasar dan masih ada noda-noda darah yang tersisa di sepanjang bawah hidung menuju pipi kanannya. "Aku kedinginan. Aku bisa merasakan jari-jariku membeku."

Kakuzu diam, ia memandang kearah Hidan dengan ekspresi hina; jijik.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi." Kakuzu kembali menekan kalimatnya.

Hidan mendongak untuk memperlihatkan kepada Kakuzu wajah melasnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku duduk di dekatmu."

Kakuzu kembali dibuat mendelik, meskipun yang dipelototi masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang semelas mungkin. Kakuzu tidak berpaling, maksudnya untuk membuat Hidan menyerah tapi dirinya sekarang tengah membuang nafas dan kembali fokus pada bacaannya,

"Apakah kau tertimpuk sesuatu tepat di kepalamu?" Tanya Kakuzu menyinggung,

Hidan menekuk wajahnya, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu pasti ada yang salah denganmu." Tambah Kakuzu agak khawatir, sungguh khawatir.

"Kenapa kau sampai berpikir begitu?!" Hidan frustasi. Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan beberapa kalimat yang menyinggung kewarasannya. Hidan melirik kejam kearah punggung kekar itu sekali lagi, "Kenapa kau sampai berpikir begitu?" Suaranya ia rendahkan sebisanya.

Kakuzu tidak yakin untuk menjawabnya, tapi mulutnya terbuka begitu saja, "Karena kau selalu mengeluhkan hal-hal yang kecil. Kau selalu protes padaku kenapa hal-hal itu selalu terjadi padamu. Bahkan kau sering berteriak semua hal itu karena kau berada dekat disisiku."

Hidan dibuat tercengang oleh pernyataan itu. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Jadi yang kau minta padaku tadi adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Sangat aneh untuk kau yang selalu menganggap bahwa aku adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kau temui." Tambah Kakuzu melirik pedas kearah Hidan yang sedang mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Baiklah, kau benar. Kau selalu benar." Hidan mendesah, ia merangkak mendekati Kakuzu. Kakuzu yang mengetahui pergerakan Hidan itu langsung mendelik lagi,

"Kubilang, jangan kemari." Perintahnya mutlak, tapi tidak untuk Hidan. Hidan justru mengerutkan kening sambil terus merangkak mendekat.

"Kau akan memukulku?" Tanya Hidan dengan siratan mata yang menyilaukan Kakuzu, sampai-sampai ia mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat dan berpaling. "Lihat. Aku sudah sedekat ini dan kau tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jadi kau ingin aku meneruskannya, ya?"

Pelipis Kakuzu terasa nyut-nyutan, ia meremas buku dan konsentrasinya pun hilang saat ia merasakan sapuan lembut mendarat di pundaknya,

"Kau begitu hangat." Hidan tersenyum merasakan jari-jarinya mengusap permukaan kulit Kakuzu yang masih tidak berkutik, "Umh—Eh, bo—bolehkah aku melingkarkan lenganku—"

Dengan satu sentakan, Kakuzu berhasil menarik lengan Hidan hingga menjatuhkan pemuda berambut klimis itu ke lantai. Punggungnya menghantam lantai dengan keras. Hidan meringis kesakitan, punggungnya terasa perih. Laki-laki berambut perak itu mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat, di sela-selanya mengerluarkan air mata. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hidan berusaha mengontrol rasa sakit itu dan mulai membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Kakuzu yang begitu dekat. Nafas Hidan langsung memburu, pipinya pun terpanggang.

"Apakah sakit?" Ucap Kakuzu dengan suara bergetar,

Hidan tercekat, ia pun mengangguk kaku.

"Bukankah itu adalah hal yang kau sukai?" Kakuzu, yang wajahnya terekspos tanpa topeng, terlihat bibirnya melengkung keatas, tersenyum menyeringai,

"Ka—Kakuzu?" Lidah Hidan terasa kelu, ia hanya merasa kebingungan saja dengan perubahan sikap Kakuzu yang sangat cepat. "Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"

Kakuzu memperlihatkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, "Salah melihat apa?"

Hidan mengalihkan pandangan, "Ka—kau tadi tersenyum."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Astaga—bisakah kau bangkit dan lepaskan genggamanmu dari pergelangan tanganku?! Bahkan posisi kita saat ini sangatlah…." Hidan tidak sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kakuzu kembali duduk dengan normal, seolah-olah sebelumnya tidak ada yang terjadi dan tidak penting untuk dibahas lagi. Hidan menekuk wajahnya—sangat,

"Kau bajingan keparat—" Hidan mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat, "APA ITU TADI TERASA NORMAL BAGIMU?!"

Kakuzu memiringkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti.

Hidan memijat pelipisnya, "Dengar, ya, Pak Tua. Apa kau tidak tahu istilah _gay_?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Kakuzu duduk bersila menghadap kearah Hidan.

"Kenapa?"

Kakuzu menautkan alisnya seram, "Itu menjijikkan. Bayangkan saja penismu memasuki lubang anus. Apa itu terlihat masuk akal bagimu?"

"Kalau kau belum mencobanya, kau tidak usah berkomentar terlalu jauh. Bahkan selama kau hidup, kau tidak pernah terlihat menggaet wanita-wanita untuk penismu yang sedang ereksi—Oh! Bahkan mungkin penismu tidak bisa ereksi lagi."

Kakuzu langsung tersohok oleh perkataan Hidan. Ia memandang Hidan dengan aura kegelapan terkuar dari dalam tubuhnya, hanya saja Hidan tidak menyadari atmosfir mematikan itu dengan terus berceloteh menghina Kakuzu. Kakuzu langsung naik pitam. Dengan kasar, ia meraih dan mencengkeram bagian belakang kepala Hidan lalu menariknya turun menuju perutnya,

"He—Hei, Apa-apaan ini—" Hidan terbelalak, ia merasakan dagunya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Ia menaikkan pupilnya mencari wajah Kakuzu dengan sebuah tanda tangan di dalamnya.

"Kalau sampai aku mencapai klimaks karena kau melakukan _blowjob_ , apa aku bisa menutup mulutmu?"

Wajah Hidan langsung terlihat putih kepucatan, "HEEE?! APA KAU GILA?!" Teriak Hidan tapi kepalanya masih berada di bawah perut Kakuzu. Ia tidak bisa menegakkan punggungnya karena cengkeraman pada leher belakangnya begitu kuat. Kakuzu memasukkan tangannya kebalik celana yang ia pakai, aksi itu membuat pupil Hidan mengecil, ngeri. "Tu—Tunggu Kakuzu! Kau bahkan mengatakan kalau _gay_ itu menjijikkan!"

"Mulut wanita dan laki-laki rasanya sama saja." Jawab Kakuzu sekenanya. Bersamaan setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat arogan itu, Kakuzu menarik keluar miliknya. Penisnya sudah menegang, berdiri dengan lantangnya di depan wajah Hidan dengan mata yang terbelalak. Kakuzu menekan leher Hidan ke bawah, "Hisap." Perintah Kakuzu.

Hidan tidak bisa lari dari keadaan membingungkan ini. Hidan menggertakkan giginya namun pipinya terbakar hingga menciptakan warna kemerahan. Tekanan pada lehernya semakin kuat, ujung bibirnya menyentuh permukaan penis Kakuzu. "Ugh—menjijikkan."

Kakuzu langsung menekan leher Hidan lagi untuk memaksanya. Hidan terpaksa membuka sedikit mulutnya. Bagian ujung milik Kakuzu masuk kedalam rongga mulut Hidan, bahkan Kakuzu masih mendorong leher belakang Hidan untuk memasukkan semua bagiannya ke dalam. Hidan mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan berusaha untuk tidak muntah. Ia mengangkat pandangannya menatap Kakuzu yang sedang terlihat keenakan.

"Unh—hihak huat." Gumam Hidan.

"Kuh—" Kakuzu merasa tersengat kala rongga mulut Hidan bergetar saat laki-laki itu bergumam. "Jangan bicara saat kau sedang melakukan itu."

"Mhh—hehafa?"

"Sial." Kakuzu mendorong kepala Hidan menjauh dari penisnya, "Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Punyamu itu sangat besar! Bagaimana bisa semuanya masuk ke dalam mulutku?!" Hidan mulai geram.

"Aku masih bisa memasukkannya hingga mencapai kerongkonganmu."

"APA KAU GILA?!" Kakuzu secara spontan menggenggam lehernya ketakutan, "KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU ATAU APA?!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mati." Kakuzu memutar bola matanya. "Dan jangan bicara saat penisku berada di dalam mulutmu."

Hidan mengusap bibirnya kasar, "Lupakan saja ucapanku!"

"Baiklah. Sekarang lanjutkan." Kakuzu menunjuk kearah penisnya yang masih tegang.

Hidan bergidik, "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Kakuzu menautkan alisnya lebih tajam. "Lagipula aku belum keluar."

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Hidan mengembungkan pipinya. "Akan kulakukan, tapi cepatlah."

Iris merah Kakuzu menatap sosok yang kini tengah menaikturunkan kepalanya, sesekali dia merasakan lidah kemerahan Hidan membuat gerakan melingkar di bagian ujung alat vitalnya. Jilatan dan usapan lembut juga dihadiahkan Hidan ke seluruh sudut. Kakuzu tidak bisa berpaling dari Hidan. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan pemandangan ini. Partnernya yang ribut dan juga seorang penganut Jashin, telah tunduk pada perintahnya. Terlihat Hidan menatap iris Kakuzu sementara lidahnya mengeksplorasi batang kemaluannya ganas. Membuat Kakuzu merasakan gairah bila ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau menyukainya." Goda Kakuzu.

Hidan tidak menjawab, ia memilih menyudahi pandangannya dan memberikan kuluman dan hisapan dengan ritme yang lebih cepat. Ia hanya ingin Kakuzu mencapai klimaks untuk segera mengakhiri semua ini.

"Gunakan tanganmu." Suara Kakuzu bergetar,

Hidan menurut. Sementara lidahnya memblokade bagian skrotum, tangannya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat pada batang penisnya. Kakuzu melenguh tak kentara. Ia memejamkan matanya, sangat menikmati gerakan Hidan yang semakin intens di bawah sana.

"Sekarang hisap." Perintah Kakuzu membelai rambut keperakkan Hidan lembut.

Hidan menjilati penis besar Kakuzu yang memerah dan keras, menjilat tepat di lubang kecil di bagian ujung itu kemudian memasukkannya perlahan hingga memenuhi rongga mulutnya. "Mhaa—" Lenguh Hidan tanpa melepaskan pandangan.

Suara erangan Kakuzu tertahan di tenggorokan kala merasakan gigi taring Hidan menggores pelan bagian kepala penisnya, "Ugh—" Kakuzu melempar pupilnya ke bawah menatap Hidan, "Jangan menggunakan gigimu."

Hidan diam tak merespon, hanya sebuah manik ungu menatap Kakuzu lemah. Ia mendapatkan sapuan lembut pada pipinya seolah Kakuzu meminta Hidan untuk kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang tadi tertunda. Perlahan, Hidan pun menaikturunkan kepalanya. Menghisap setengah bagian batang penis Kakuzu hingga menimbulkan suara erotis yang memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara Hidan, ia pun merasakan hal aneh pada miliknya. Sudah sedaritadi Hidan mengusap penisnya yang keras di balik celana. Itu sebabnya mengapa ekspresi Hidan begitu gelisah. Diam-diam, Hidan mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya agar ia bisa leluasa menyentuhnya. "Umh—" Desah Hidan.

Kakuzu yang menyadari hal itu, memperhatikan gerak tangan Hidan yang meliar pada kemaluannya sendiri.

"Haa—" Hidan terus mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya.

Tanpa diduga, Kakuzu semakin mencapai puncaknya. Pria bertubuh kekar itu menjangkau kepala Hidan dan menggenggamnya. Dengan tangannya, Kakuzu mendorong kepala Hidan untuk memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam. Hidan dibuat terbelalak karenanya.

"Muh—" Hidan mencengkeram lengan Kakuzu karena kehabisan nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakuzu menembakkan cairan hangat miliknya ke dalam kerongkongan Hidan. Hidan pun membelalakkan matanya. Sekarang cairan itu memenuhi seluruh rongga mulut serta kerongkongannya yang terbuka. Hidan mengatupkan matanya erat, mual merasakan cairan itu tertelan tak sengaja.

Kakuzu menghela nafas lega, ia lalu melepaskan kepala Hidan yang kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Beberapa tetes cairan sperma keluar dari mulutnya dan mengotori lantai.

"Kau—membunuhku." Gumam Hidan masih dengan terbatuk-batuk. Pria perak itu menatap Kakuzu sinis, "Rasanya menjijikkan. Baunya menyengat."

Kakuzu diam memperhatikan partnernya yang berusaha mengeluarkan semua cairan yang sudah tertelan.

"Bweh—Bau seperti buruanmu! Kenapa kau melakukan hal sekeji itu?! Jashin pasti akan menghukummu!" Seru Hidan sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kakuzu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke selangkangan Hidan, "Sebenarnya, kau sedang menikmatinya."

"I—itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!" Dengan cepat, Hidan menutup penisnya yang masih tegang dengan tangannya. "Aku hanya terbawa suasana!" Sergah Hidan dengan pipi merah.

Kakuzu tersenyum miring, "Inginku bantu?"

"Ti—Tidak! Tentu tidak!" Hidan membentak dengan pupil terarah ke sudut yang lain.

"Kemarilah." Kakuzu menggenggam lengan Hidan dan menariknya mendekat.

Hidan tercekat, pupilnya melebar menatap Kakuzu yang sedang menariknya perlahan. _Ada apa dengan pria ini?_ Batin Hidan yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah duduk dipangkuan Kakuzu.

"A—ah! Tidak!" Hidan merapatkan kedua pahanya yang terekspos. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Kakuzu mendarat di bagian samping lehernya. Kakuzu melebarkan jarak kedua kaki Kakuzu serentak untuk memperlihatkan penisnya. "Wah—."

Tanpa berkomentar, Kakuzu langsung menggenggam kemaluan Hidan dan dengan segera membuat gerakan naik-turun secara perlahan disana.

"Hyaah! Ngh—" Hidan menengadahkan kepalanya kaku hingga bersandar sepenuhnya pada Kakuzu. Deru nafas Hidan berpacu lebih cepat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan berbagai macam desahan kenikmatan yang tidak ia akui tepat di samping telinga Kakuzu. "Ohh, Kakuzu…!"

Sementara Kakuzu semakin mempercepat pergerakan tangannya. Kakuzu juga semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Memanjakkan Hidan yang semakin menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Ti—tidak…. Hyaa! Ka, Kakuzu…. Hentikan—" Hidan menolehkan kepalanya menuju wajah Kakuzu yang sangat dekat, "Aku tidak bisa—Haa! Aku tidak bisa menahannya…."

Kakuzu membalas tatapan Hidan yang buram serta menggantung bulir-bulir air mata disana.

"Kakuzu… Kau—Uhm?!" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakuzu langsung membungkam bibir Hidan dengan bibirnya. Awalnya Kakuzu hanya ingin menyentuh bibir Hidan, menciumnya saja tidak lebih. Tapi Hidan yang masih mengeluarkan desahan akibat tangan Kakuzu yang masih bergerak cepat di bawah sana itu tanpa sengaja membuat mulut Hidan terbuka. Mengundang Kakuzu agar masuk.

Hidan dan Kakuzu sama-sama mengatupkan kelopak mata mereka untuk merasakan kecapan yang masih terasa canggung itu. Sebuah sentuhan lembut Hidan rasakan pada lidahnya. Sesuatu yang lembut mengusap lidahnya pelan. Hidan cenderung menerima perlakuan Kakuzu dengan terus diam. Sesekali ia pun memutar lidahnya menyambut indra pengecap Kakuzu yang meliar di dalam mulutnya.

"Ngh…. Ahh—" Desah Hidan yang sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama untuk menyemprotkan cairan putih ke udara. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, berupaya membalas gerakan lidah Kakuzu namun dirinya terlalu lelah. Mereka pun menyudahi ciuman panas itu.

Kakuzu pun tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Ia hanya menancapkan pandangannya pada Hidan yang terlihat sedang mengontrol nafasnya.

"Pfft—" Hidan menutup bibir menggunakan punggung tangannya, "Gehahahaha!" Pria bersurai perak itu tertawa lepas di pangkuan Kakuzu.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kakuzu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

Hidan menoleh kearah Kakuzu dengan sisa tawanya, "Rupanya kau Gay." Hidan pun tertawa lagi.

"Tidak." Kakuzu menekan suaranya. "Aku masih mengagumi wanita."

"Oh, ya?" Hidan menyeringai, "Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?"

Kakuzu memasang wajah datar seperti seharusnya. "Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Hidan pun masih menatap Kakuzu dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung memudar. Kakuzu malah memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari ekspresi Hidan yang bisa saja membuat dirinya naik pitam lagi.

"Gara-gara kau, sekarang aku tidak kedinginan lagi." Hidan memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah akibat keringat. "Kau benar! Ingat saat kau menyuruhku untuk menggerakkan badan agar tidak kedinginan tadi? Ternyata berhasil!"

Kakuzu menautkan alisnya. Merasa terganggu dengan kebodohan yang Hidan hebohkan.

Tiba-tiba Hidan diam dengan pupil melebar, "Tunggu. Sebenarnya dari awal kau ingin melakukan ini, kan?" Hidan kembali menyeringai. "Gehahahaha! Aku mengerti sekarang! Ternyata kau ingin melakukan hal ini denganku!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." Hidan menekan setiap kata.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, Kakuzu!" Hidan kembali tertawa, "Atau jangan-jangan, kau ereksi sejak kau menindihku? Gehahaha—GYUHH!"

Hidan pun merasakan kerasnya dinding akibat kepalan Kakuzu yang sudah ia Doton Domu sebelumnya.


End file.
